This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project is of evaluation type where in we are trying to test the efficiency of fluorophore in the form of quantum dots. Further investigations will include the two color imaging of the lipid droplets and mitochondria each taged with different fluorophores.